


Happy Birthday, Mello!

by AlyaRayne



Series: Death Note Birthdays [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Feels, I apologize if I got it wrong, Language, M/M, Mello's chocolate addiction, Unsafe Sex, accent kink?, sappy morons, the Russian language as done by an English speaking person, use of chocolate for unintended purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyaRayne/pseuds/AlyaRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Happy Birthday, Mello.” said Matt, voice low and seductive in a way that made Mello shiver. The blonde blinked, taking a second to process what Matt had said. He had forgotten that today was his birthday, but now that he thought about it it was December, and the calendar had said 13, so maybe it was his birthday after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Mello!

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Sex and Chocolate. :) Enjoy!

Mello threw his keys into the bowl beside the door, ignoring the loud sound of metal hitting glass hard. If it hadn’t broken by now, it wasn’t going to. With a sigh he shrugged out of his red coat, the feathers on the hood pulling briefly at a few strands of his shoulder length hair. He brushed his hair out of the way and threw the coat on the couch, barely avoiding Matt’s laptop that was sitting open on the arm. He sat down to take off his boots so he wouldn’t track snow through the rest of the house. He had just cleaned the fucking carpets, thank you very much. He wasn’t going to do it again just because it was fucking winter.

As he was unlacing his boots he realized that the bottoms of his black jeans were sopping wet. With a harsh glare and a few multilingual curses he grabbed up his wet boots and socks, dropping the bag of Matt’s fags onto the couch. The bastard had sent him out for them because he said his leg was hurting, and Mello had agreed because despite his bitching he did love the redhead. At least for the moment.

The walk down the hallway was unpleasant due to the cold denim that kept working its way under his feet, making them wet and sore. The bedroom door was marginally open (Mello figured Matt must have not closed it all the way when he went to lay down) and so he only had to shoulder it open. The sight that met him had his boots dropping out of his lax grip.

Matt was sprawled out on the bed, propped up on pillows, naked but for a small section of the black sheets covering his crotch.  His pale skin glistened in the light of at least twenty candles that were stuck almost everywhere. He must have taken a shower because his hair was damp and curling around his ears. The goggles that he normally wore were gone, leaving his eyes visible, though the color of them was lost in the darkness of the room. A smile curled Matt’s lips invitingly, and it was all Mello could do to keep himself from jumping the redheaded Irishman.

“Happy Birthday, Mello.” said Matt, voice low and seductive in a way that made Mello shiver. The blonde blinked, taking a second to process what Matt had said. He had forgotten that today was his birthday, but now that he thought about it, it was December, and the calendar had said 13, so maybe it was his birthday after all.  The look on his face must have let Matt know that Mello had forgotten (as he did almost every year) what day it was. “You forgot again, didn’t you?”

“Fuck off, Matt. I had more important things to think about.” Mello said, crossing his arms defensively. Matt just rolled his eyes.

“Mello, you’re turning twenty-one. That’s more important than a French jewel thief, especially considering you almost didn’t make it past twenty.” said Matt, voice lilting with a soft Irish accent. He, unlike Mello, had retained most of the original accent he had come to Wammy’s with.

“Fine then, if my birthday’s so goddamned important, where’s my fucking present?” asked Mello, glaring playfully at his boyfriend. Matt wiggled his eyebrows, gesturing down to the sheet that was covering his crotch. Through the black fabric, Mello could just make out a hint of Matt’s erect cock.

“You have to unwrap it first.” The look on Matt’s face as he said this was almost comical, and Mello might have laughed had it not been for the fact that the sheet slid a quarter of an inch lower, revealing just the barest hint of the flushed, glisten head of Matt’s length. Mello licked his lips, eyes fixed on his present.

“You must have been watching some pretty fucking great porn to get yourself that hard, Mattie. Should I be jealous?” asked Mello, desperately trying to keep himself from pouncing on Matt to swallow him whole. He had to be careful of Matt’s leg and shoulder after all.

“I did watch some great porn, but you don’t have to be jealous.” said Matt, smirking in a way that Mello was sure Matt had learned from him. “Do you remember that night a few weeks ago when Linda gave us that really good bottle of Jack and we fucked for hours?” at Mello’s nod, Matt continued. “Well, I may or may not have filmed it. And I may or may not have watched it today.” The look on his face told Mello that Matt was expecting to be yelled at. Mello hated to be on camera (childhood habit) and would usually rip the heads off of anyone who tried. Despite this, though, Mello found that he just couldn’t be mad at Matt. The thought of that night (what he remembered of it anyway), and the realization that he could see it on instant replay…well, maybe he would let Matt keep the video.

“I always knew you were a narcissist, getting off on watching yourself.” said Mello, relying on snark to keep himself from losing control completely. 

“It wasn’t me I was watching.” said Matt, “Now are you gonna open your present or not, because the longer we talk, the smaller it gets.”

Mello twitched an eyebrow up, cocking his head to the side. “Ahh, Mattie,” he said, voice deepening ever so slightly as he affected a Russian accent that he hadn’t really had for years. “I’m sure we can get it…interested again.” Matt’s reaction to the accent was immediate. A gasp slid out of his parted lips, his hips thrusting up against the air in search of friction on his aching cock. Mello smirked. It was like this almost every time he used that accent.

“Fuck, Mels.” the redhead moaned softly, his head tipped back against the pillows. Wanting to be closer to his boyfriend, Mello finally slid onto the bed, heedless of his wet jeans. They would have to change the sheets anyway as it was.

“Well, that is the plan, isn’t it?” asked the blonde, pressing himself against Matt so he could whisper in the redhead’s ear. Once again Matt tensed as that deep, accented voice played over his senses, heating his body deliciously.  “Now, let’s see what you got me.”

Matt sighed at the loss of warmth when Mello moved back, and it was all the blonde could do to keep himself from laughing at the Irishman. He loved how wound up Matt got when he played the Russian card. It was almost as fun as that time he had fucked Matt on the hood of his precious car in the middle of an empty parking lot at three in the morning.

Pale fingers trailed up Matt’s thigh, making the redhead tense, his breath hitching, eyes falling shut. Unable to resist those slightly parted lips, Mello leaned forward once more. The kiss was hot, hard and messy in a way that both men craved. They were rarely gentle with each other, but this level of heat was something that had only begun after the Kira case had ended.

Mello’s tongue thrust into Matt’s mouth, tasting cigarettes and redbull. The deeper he licked, the more Matt whimpered, and Mello couldn’t help but crawl up over top of Matt, one jean clad leg sliding between those pale, parted thighs. At least, that was the plan until Mello’s leg hit, not soft flesh like he was expecting, but something hard and round. He pulled away from the kiss and took a second to enjoy the sight of Matt, breathless and flushed. His soft pink tongue slid slowly across his wet lips as if he was searching for Mello’s mouth.

Before Matt could fully resurface from the kiss, Mello grabbed the small bit of sheet that was hiding Matt’s recovered erection and pulled it away. It was flushed red and thick with obvious excitement. The tip was leaking enough precum to make Matt’s stomach glisten with the substance, and Mello had to resist the urge to lick it away. The urge was quelled, however, when Mello noticed the thing that rested between Matt’s thighs. It was a small glass jar filled with a adrk substance, and Matt had put a large red bow on the lid.

Balanced on one hand, Mello grabbed up the jar and could help the laugh that bubbled up in his throat when he read the label. “Chocolate sauce? Really?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, I wanted to use that chocolate that hardens into a shell, but I found out that you can only put it on something that’s frozen, and I don’t want to have a popsicle for a dick, so….” Matt gestured to the jar of chocolate sauce with a slightly sheepish expression. As the redhead talked, Mello shifted to his knees so he could twist the lid off and dip a finger into the rich dark chocolate inside.  The first taste of it on his tongue was almost orgasmic, and he couldn’t help but imagine licking this off of Matt. The bitter/sweet taste of the chocolate mixed with the salty/sweet flavour of Matt’s skin, he hummed in the back of his throat at the thought, his tongue snaking out to lick the last traces of chocolate off his lips.

“So my birthday present is that I get to lick chocolate off of you?” asked Mello, leaning forward slowly so that the last part of his sentence was said against Matt’s ear, still in that Russian accent that made the redhead breathless. Matt’s hand came up to grip onto Mello’s shirt tightly, his hips rocking upwards against Mello’s, and it was then that Mello realized just how hard he was. Apparently the mix of Matt and chocolate did some interesting things to his body.

“Y-yes, fuck…Mels. H-Happy Birthday.” breathed Matt against Mello’s neck, his hips thrusting rhythmically against Mello’s now. Mello smirked and closed his teeth over Matt’s ear, biting just hard enough to make Matt shudder. While Matt was distracted with this Mello grabbed the chocolate and smeared a finger full over the skin of the redhead’s neck. This made Matt laugh at the strange feeling of the substance on his skin. Before the Irishman’s laugh stopped Mello licked up the stripe, moaning as the taste of chocolate and Matt burst over his tongue. He only just held himself back from grinding his clothed erection against Matt’s bare one, but he held himself back. There was good friction and then there was denim scraping against sensitive skin. Especially considering how rough Mello could be when he was worked up.

 He pulled away from the redhead, once again enjoying the dazed look on Matt’s face, and quickly pulled off his shirt and jeans, throwing them onto the floor to be gathered later. His black briefs had come off with his jeans, and so Mello had nothing to keep him from sliding his cock over Matt’s.

Matt arched up into the blonde, moaning into Mello’s ear as he latched back onto Matt’s neck to muffle his own groan. There was barely any chocolate left, so Mello scooped up another finger full, painting it on Matt’s nipple this time. The sensation of the slightly chilled chocolate on his nipple made the Irishman gasp, his previously closed eyes opening to look at Mello.

“Tell me if I hurt your shoulder.” said Mello, eyes darting to the scar that showed where a bullet had ripped through pale flesh not quite a year ago. Matt just nodded, red tinting his lightly freckled cheeks as he panted. With a small smile Mello dipped his head to lap at the chocolate that was decorating Matt’s nipple, making the redhead suck in a breath. Mello sucked gently, making sure to lap up every trace of chocolate from the small bud before he applied more. Matt had always had sensitive nipples (compared to Mello anyway) and it was a weakness the blonde loved to exploit.

Mello nipped at the bud in his mouth just hard enough to make Matt hiss in a mix of pleasure and pain. He soothed the sting with a lick before moving to the other nipple, painting it just a thoroughly with chocolate before he licked it up. Eating chocolate was almost as good as an orgasm to Mello, and he couldn’t help but shudder at the taste as he lapped at Matt’s chest.

He didn’t linger quite as long on this nipple, opting instead to trail chocolate over Matt’s six pack, painting swirls of chocolate over pale, lightly freckled skin. He was careful to avoid Matt’s treasure trail, though he did slip his finger into the redhead’s bellybutton just to watch him squirm. As soon as his masterpiece was complete, Mello one again set to work devouring his present. He ran his tongue over firm muscle and soft skin, making Matt pant and giggle at the pleasure of Mello’s hot mouth combined with the tickling sensation of his tongue. Mello couldn’t help but laugh with him, carefree in a way he had never let himself be before leaving Wammy’s.

“Fuck…feels weird.” said Matt through his giggles. Mello hummed and swirled his tongue into Matt’s bellybutton. The redhead jerked, a trembling moan slipping past his lips. Mello licked a stripe up Matt’s stomach, leaving bite marks and hickeys here and there as he moved up. He claimed Matt’s mouth in a bruising kiss, nipping at swollen lips, thrusting his tongue in and out of Matt mouth in a parody of what was yet to come.

Just as the gamer was getting into the kiss Mello pulled away, once again attacking Matt’s neck with bites and kisses that left the redhead breathless and moaning. It was always the most fun for Mello when Matt was incoherent with lust, mostly because of the wonderful reactions the gamer had.

Grabbing the jar of chocolate Mello sat up, taking in Matt’s closed eyes, his freshly bitten lip, his flushed cheeks. He was perfect in the blonde’s eyes, and Mello didn’t want to think about what would have happened if Near hadn’t saved him. He pushed this thought out of his head and he slid down the bed, carefully moving Matt’s injured leg out of the way so he could rest between those beautifully parted thighs.

Mello licked his lips as he settled on his stomach, after grabbing the lube that Matt had thrown onto the bed beside him in a fit of forethought that was becoming more common. Matt was always tight, a fact which Mello both loved and hated, so prep took a little bit more effort and care than Mello used with himself. That may just be his slight case of masochism talking though, now that he thought about it. He pushed this though away, however, in favour of glancing up to check on Matt.

The redhead’s eyes were open now and he was looking down at Mello with so much love shining in his eyes it almost made Mello’s heart ache. He didn’t deserve that much love, especially from someone he had hurt so much. Either Matt was aware of Mello’s thoughts or he just had really good timing because the next second he was carding long, nimble fingers through Mello’s choppy, shoulder length hair.

“I don’t deserve you.” said the Russian, the words slipping out before he could stop them.

“Come on, Mels, don’t get sappy on me now. I’m the sappy one, remember. Don’t take away my one role in life.” Matt said, and Mello was grateful for the joke. It made the embarrassment at voicing those feelings so much more bearable if Matt acted like he didn’t take it seriously. And yes, Mello was aware that he had issues, thank you very much.

“Fuck you, Jeevas.”  snarked the blonde, glaring playfully.

“That’s kinda the goal, if someone would get to it instead of talking about their feelings.” said Matt, but the smile he gave Mello was just about the sweetest, most loving expression Mello had ever seen directed towards himself. Then again he usually got glares and rude hand gestures.

“Fine, you want me to fuck you?” asked Mello, sliding up onto his knees just slightly. “Let’s go then.”

“Lube first, Mels. Remember.” said Matt, sighing like an overworked teacher in a room full of kindergarteners.

“Oh, you want lube? Well, you should have said so in the first place.” said Mello, smirking up at Matt. The redhead glared, crossing his arms with a slight wince as his shoulder pulled.

“I would throw a pillow at you, but I’m perfectly propped right now and I don’t want to move.” he said, and Mello couldn’t help but laugh.

“You are one lazy fucker, Mattie. Good thing I top or we would never fuck.” Mello said, resting back on his stomach.

“I wouldn’t talk, seeing as how you haven’t even started stretching me out yet.” Matt said with a smirk of his own. Mello rolled his eyes.

“So demanding, Mattie. You would almost think it was _your_ birthday.” said the Russian, cocking his head slightly so his hair brushed over Matt’s length. The redhead tensed, his eyes fluttering as if they were going to shut.

“P-point taken, but bloody hell, Mels. I’m so hard right now it hurts.” There was a whine in Matt’s voice as he spoke, and it was just pathetic enough that Mello could help but give in.

“Hmm, what do you want me to do about that, then? Use your words, Mattie.” said Mello, slipping back into the Russian accent he had dropped while he devoured his treat. Matt moaned, his cock throbbing at the sound of Mello’s voice, deeper with that accent than it was normally.

“W-Want you to…suck me off while you get me ready. Then I want you to fuck me. Hard.” said the Irishman, his voice breaking when Mello ran a finger down his length. It was shorter than Mello’s, but a bit thicker, and Mello couldn’t wait to paint it with his birthday treat and swallow it whole.

He dipped a finger into the jar and quickly painted swirls all around Matt’s cock, making the redhead twitch and moan, his breathing coming in pants once again, his marked chest heaving. He was the perfect picture of debauchery and Mello loved it.

His prize painted, Mello slid closer, licking a soft, teasing stripe up the large vein that ran along the bottom of the shaft. He could feel it pulsing under his tongue and it made his own erection twitch with arousal. He could feel himself leaking against the sheets as he licked Matt’s cock, the taste of chocolate and precum blending to make Mello moan. He swirled his tongue around the head, lapping up a large dollop of chocolate with a hungry groan that was almost perfectly echoed by Matt. Quickly he added more chocolate before taking the tip into his mouth. He sucked gently, and almost came himself when Matt cried out, sounding so utterly wrecked and desperate it was like music to Mello’s ears.

Fumbling for the lube, Mello uncapped it and coated his fingers as best as he could with Matt still in his mouth. His fingers now thoroughly coated he pressed one to the small, wrinkled hole that rested beneath Matt’s balls. The redhead thrust his hips up gently, careful not to gag Mello even in his own desperation. Slightly disappointed (he may have a slight thing for Matt fucking his mouth) Mello swirled his tongue against the underside of Matt’s cock, massaging as he pushed his finger inside that delicious heat. Matt tensed, this time in discomfort as much as pleasure, but was quick to relax. He was used to this, after all.

It struck Mello that Matt must have done some kind of prep because he was looser than he normally was by this point. Either way he wiggled the digit around inside Matt, crooking it in search of the redhead’s prostate. He knew when he found it because Matt nearly knocked him off the bed he arched so hard, his dick thrusting into Mello’s throat fast enough to make him gag but he just went with it. It wasn’t the first time Matt had gone to fast, and Mello barely had a gag reflex anyway.

Just for the hell of it, Mello crooked his finger again and this time Matt sobbed out a moan, once again thrusting into Mello’s mouth, though the blonde was ready for it this time. He pulled up enough to let Matt slide in and out of his throat at his own pace, carefully breathing through his nose as he toyed with Matt’s prostate. The redhead was quickly losing control, and Mello knew that if he touched the redhead’s sensitive balls it would all be over.

He slipped a second finger into Matt just as he swallowed the Irishman down to the root. Matt cried out, hands gripping the sheets beneath them, his knuckles white. The blonde savoured the taste of chocolate and Matt that was on his tongue, his eyes locked on Matt’s face to make sure the thrusting wasn’t hurting his leg.

“F-Fucking hell, Mello. Fuck me. Please.” Matt moaned. “Gonna cum. Wanna…with you…inside me.” Reluctantly, Mello  pulled off, licking his lips to get any lingering chocolate.  He kept his fingers in place, though, because despite what he said Matt wasn’t ready yet. He did do his best to avoid any sensitive spots, though.

“Can’t fuck you yet, Mattie. You’re not loose enough.” Mello said, as soothingly as he could. Matt nodded, biting his lip as he tried to keep himself from cumming.

The Russian carefully moved himself up so he could press gentle kisses to Matt’s face, which the gamer responded to eagerly, pressing his lips against Mello’s and just resting there.

It took a little bit of work to get the third finger in, and it seemed like the discomfort calmed the need to cum slightly because Matt relaxed against the sheets. Finally, Mello deemed Matt ready, and he sat up just enough to grab a condom from the bedside table, but before he could reach it Matt put a hand on his arm.

“Not tonight.” he said, his natural Irish accent deeper due to arousal. “I want to feel you properly.” Mello blinked at him. He hadn’t expected Matt to want to forgo the condom, he never had before.

Matt was looking up at Mello, eyes shining with arousal and love, and Mello had to look away before his own emotions welled up. He took this opportunity to grab the lube, slicking up his own cock quickly. A hiss escaped his lips as he pumped his length a few times, spreading the liquid thickly so that he wouldn’t hurt Matt.

“Ready, Mattie?” he asked after a second. The redhead nodded, flashing a smile at Mello as he slid down further so as to give the blonde better access. Taking a deep breath to control himself, Mello positioned the head of his cock at Matt’s entrance. As soon as Mello was settled, Matt brought his hands up to Mello’s biceps, clinging just enough for Mello to feel it but not to bruise him.

Gently, Mello pushed inside, clenching his teeth to keep himself from just shoving in all the way. Being inside Matt was something that, if Mello were in a romance novel, he would say felt like heaven. Not just the sensation of the tight warmth around him, but the fact that it was Matt letting him do this. Maybe he was getting sappy in his old age but it was true.

A moan from Matt brought him out of his thoughts, and he had to open eyes that he hadn’t realized he’d shut to look at the redhead. Matt was panting, shining eyes gazing up at Mello. It was obvious that Matt was slightly uncomfortable, but the small twitches in his hips told Mello that the pleasure was more than making up for the pain.

“You can move, Mels.” said Matt, breathless. Not having to be told twice Mello rocked his hips backwards and forwards slowly. Matt’s hands on his biceps tightened, and Mello just knew that there would be fingerprint bruises there the next day. Not that he really cared, though.

“Mattie, hmmm, solnyshko. Ya tebya lyublyu.” Matt pressed closer to Mello, both turned on and flattered to hear the blonde saying those words in his mother tongue. It was something that Mello only ever did when they were like this. He thrust his hips against the blonde’s, taking his length deeper than before. Mello shuddered against Matt, his thrusts deep enough now that both of them were gasping. He pressed his lips to Matt’s, thrusting his tongue inside hard, mimicking his pace farther south. Matt returned the kiss enthusiastically, hitching his uninjured leg up higher, angling his hips so Mello would hit his sweet spot.

Two thrusts later and Mello succeeded in his aiming, making Matt cry out loudly, his whole body tensing as waves of pleasure rushed through his nerves. The feeling of Matt’s already tight warmth tightening even further almost brought Mello over the edge, and it was then that he realized just how close he was to spilling inside his boyfriend. Maybe there was something to be said for sex without a condom.

Breaking the kiss, he buried his face in Matt’s neck, sinking his teeth into the tender flesh between neck and shoulder to muffle his own groans. Matt was whimpering now, mouth open, eyes tight shut, his hands gripping Mello’s arms tightly. “Mello, ahh, M-Mels….fuck yes, harder….ahh!” moaned the redhead. Mello was quick to comply, thrusting hard enough that the sound of flesh on flesh was ringing in the room. Matt was sure to be sore in the morning. He slipped a hand down to Matt’s dick, running his thumb around the tip as best as he could with his own body begging for release. The redhead jerked, a low sound escaping his throat, and Mello could tell he was close again.

“Mattie…fuck cum with me.” muttered Mello, his voice deepening, words coming out far more Russian than he meant them to. His fingers slid from Matt’s throbbing cock to his balls, massaging the tight flesh gently in the way that always brought Matt off. Mello could feel him tighten, could feel the heat burning hotter in his own gut, his own balls drawing up. He claimed Matt’s lips again for the split second before the pleasure swelled to its crescendo. Their cries were lost in each other’s mouths, Mello’s hips stuttering into stillness as he came inside Matt, his mind whiting out at the intense pleasure that seared through him. Matt was panting, his fingers digging into Mello’s arms as he came across his stomach, his muscles tightening around Mello in a way that had the blonde shaking with pleasure.

They stayed like that for quite awhile, breathing harshly against each other’s skin, eyes closed tightly. It was Mello who  pulled away first, carefully extracting himself from Matt’s sensitive depths. Despite the care Mello took, Matt still winced.

“God, I think you killed me.” the redhead groaned, still panting and flushed. His stomach glistened with the evidence of his release, and Mello had to resist the urge to force himself to get a tissue and wipe it away.

“You loved it and you know it.” replied Mello, flopping over onto his side of the bed. He rested on his side so he could face Matt, his body still occasionally twitching with aftershocks. He curled his toes simply to make sure they were still there and let his fingers trace lines between Matt’s freckles.

“I did, but damn. I think I may have shot my chin with the force of that one.” said Matt, shifting slightly to face Mello. Unable to resist anymore, the blonde grabbed a few tissues and set about wiping away the drying cum on Matt’s stomach. In reality Matt hadn’t gotten any higher than his pecs, but Mello would let him dream.

“We’ll need to shower soon.” said Mello as he threw the tissues in the general direction of the garbage. Matt smiled and pressed a kiss to Mello’s lips. Mello returned in lazily.

“I know that, OCD. Give a man a minute to breathe, alright.” the redhead said, snuggling closer to Mello. “By the way, I recognized I love you, but what does soul whatever mean?”

“Solnyshko, Mattie. It means my sun.” as he said this Mello turned slightly away from Matt, embarrassed to have been caught out in his moment of weakness. “It was just me being stupid, forget it.” With a sigh Matt rolled his eyes.

“Y-Ya tozhe….tebya lyublyu… solnyshko…?” Matt said, slowly and with horrible pronunciation, but it was still better than that time he had asked Mello if he wanted a toilet with his steak. This more than anything made the blonde turn around.

“You still suck at Russian.” he said, but he smiled all the same.

“Yeah, I know. But do I at least get points for not asking if you wanted to kill your grandmother with lemon soap?” asked Matt.

“You’ll get even more points if you come shower with me. I’m starting to itch from all this sweat.” said Mello, sitting up. Matt pulled him back down for a kiss before he could get too far though.

“You taste like chocolate.” Matt said as soon as they parted.

“Hmm, I wonder why.” said the Russian, “Could it have anything to do with the fact that I just suck chocolate sauce off your dick?”

“Could do, yeah.” said Matt, finally getting up. He stood carefully so as not to get Mello’s cum on anything as it was finally starting to succumb to gravity. Mello grabbed the jar of chocolate and the lube, setting them both on the bedside table to be collected later.

“Thank you, Matt.” said Mello, still facing away from the redhead.

“It was nothing, Mels. And it’s not over yet. I got you a really awesome movie that we can watch after we can see straight again.” said Matt, grinning at the idea of Mello yelling at the TV screen through the entire movie like he always did. “I know how much you want to forget about what happened, Mels, but you can’t let the bastard that took your parents take your birthday too.  It’s not fair.”

In an uncharacteristic show of affection Mello pulled Matt into a hug. Matt let his arms wrap around Mello’s waist, holding his boyfriend just a fiercely as he was being held. The hug didn’t last long though before Matt was pulling away.

“Sorry, I want to hold you, but your cum is about to drip out of my arse onto the carpet you just cleaned, so I suggest we move this into the bathroom.” said Matt, blushing slightly. Maybe condoms were a good idea.

Mello just stood there for a second, expression blank. Then, quite suddenly he was doubling over with laughter. “Way to ruin a moment, fuckhead.” he said as they headed towards the bathroom.

“Love you too, Mels. You’re welcome for the lovely and thoughtful birthday gifts.” said Matt, also laughing now.

“Get your ass in that shower, Jeevas. I’m not getting out the carpet cleaner again just because you decided that condoms aren’t necessary.” said the blonde, glaring at the redhead.

“You didn’t seem to mind when you were fucking my brains out, though. Just remember that.” A loud smack rang through the apartment, followed by Matt’s groan of pain that was mixed in with his laughter. Maybe birthdays weren’t so bad after all…

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if I got the Russian wrong. I copied it from websites, and because the rest of this isn't in Cyrillic I used the phonetic translations. If there are any problems please let me know. Oh, and always practice safe sex kids!!! Anyway, Happy Mello Day!


End file.
